Cravings of a God
by Furipa
Summary: June's a young woman with her life already planned, and with a passion for art. She would never know that the man who always haunts her dreams, is actually pretty much alive. *Rated M for future chapters* *Loki/OC*
1. Chapter 1- I won't be just a dream

**Hi guys! I'm here with one more story! I've had this huge craving to make a Loki story (as well as doing fanart .') and I couldn't get this off my head until I wrote it! Hopefully you all will like it as much as you like my other stories! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my character and the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-** **I don't want to be just a dream**

It's been awhile since he had watched her through the glowing orb. The glowing orb that he had grown to adore. He watched her go through her daily life, with no worries. It all started when he wanted to be away from everyone, even his own loving mother. Despite his brother and his friends trying to pull him to their idiotic parties and the women they had, he payed them no mind. He had better things to do. Like practicing his magic.

Since very young, he had never understood his father's and brother's fascination over the Midgardians. He never considered them worthy of his time, they were simply inferior to him and all the glory that Asgard had to offer. Until he found her.

He found her by coincidence. He was observing through the glowing magical orb, on what exactly made them so interesting. He watched as all the humans went on with their businesses, not knowing that he was watching their every move. He spotted her when she came out of a store, her bright colored hair catching his attention. She looked so much different than any other humans he had encountered.

Maybe it was her short red hair, or her eyes that were as black as night, or her plum cherry colored lips, or her slim body but with all the curves in the right place, that made her so attractive. Or maybe what made her so unique was her talent, the talent he had watched mature for quite some time. She was an artist, working over day and night, as fast as she could. In the end, she made such weird, but at the same time, interesting pieces of art. Her pictures consisted on mythical beings. He learnt that she loved reading, and that her favorite subject was History and Mythology, taking a particularly interest on Nordic gods and a fascination on Asgard. He watched as she drew her own vision on Asgard, Thor and even the Jotun people.

He loved how she wrinkled her brow, when she knew she did something wrong. He loved everything she did, and she did it with a certain grace, which made her even more interesting to watch. He never seen her with anyone else, except a few acquaintances she knew. And that made him happy. Happy to know she was not attached to anyone, it infuriated him the mere thought of her with another man that was not him.

But despite watching her go on with her life, it sadden him that was all he could do. All he could do was watch, unable to even tell her that she was amazing. He wanted to hold her and tell her that she was not alone, that he could take care for her, and love her like no one else ever could. But that was all he could do. Watching. And he was getting sick of it.

That's when he decided to invade her dreams. A simple magic trick he did. He liked her dreams. They were full of mystery that he was sure he would get lost in them. He never appeared to her fully, only appeared as a dark figure, stalking her through her dreams. He enjoyed going after her, the thrill of the chase made him even more entranced on her. But it was nothing more than that. Fantasies. These dreams meant nothing to her, unless he was there to make them real. He wanted to be more than just a figure of her imagination. He had enough. He would make her his by any means.

Loki always got what he wanted.

* * *

June woke up in the middle of the night once again. 4 in the morning to be precise. '_That same man…_' She thought as she got out of bed, and entering to the bathroom. Turning the water tap on, she cleaned her face and looked at the mirror. '_Who is this man, who always haunts my dreams?_' she yelled in her head. Since a whole month, she's been having the same dreams. A man, a figure in the dark, stalking her. She doesn't know who he is, or if she seen him anywhere, but it aggravated her.

She never seen seen his whole face. Only small glimpses on his features. He looked like one of the gods she usually reads about. But who exactly was this man? Worst part of all, is this man seemed to know her. And that was what infuriated her more. She groaned as she walked out and entered her living room. She turned the lights on, and she looked at her corner, next to her drawing board on the floor. Her unfinished painting of a man almost seemed to glow on her face. If she only could finish his face. That was the last thing she needed to finish. But it seemed so impossible, and she sighed, grabbing a palette and some paints. Might as well do something since she couldn't sleep. At least that way she could keep her mind off that mysterious man.

* * *

Loki was mentally taking notes of his plan, making sure everything was right in it's place. He couldn't simply force her to come with him. That would be posted as a last resort if anything else failed. He wanted to make sure he gained her trust first, so he devised a plan. He'd pass as a human man, and try to approach her. Yes that would would suffice, for a start. But first he would have to design a story for himself. He was a fresh out of college young man (he had to study about their educating patterns), looking for a place to live. Yes, that would do just nicely. But now all he needed to do was to make sure no one knew about his little secret. No one could ever know, not until is was the right time.

He headed himself to the rainbow bitfrost bridge, where it resigned Heimdall, the Gate Keeper. "Take me to Midgard, Heimdall." Loki demanded. Heimdall looked at him. " You know how much trouble you are in if your father knows about what you are doing." he said, with a all-knowing stare. Loki pretty much knew he figured out what were his plans. "They do not need to know. I'll will return shortly." Loki dismissed him as Heimdall opened the bridge to Midgard. Loki's heart started to beat rapidly. Soon. Very soon he would be close to his object of desire.

He stepped to the other side of the bridge, closing his eyes as a gush of air hitting him. He opened, and looked at his dark surroundings. He was on top of her apartment. All he needed was look for a place, as closer as he could get to hers. He opened the lock on the door that led to the stairs and decended to the floors with the apartments. "Now I need to know on which floor she is…" he said, reminiscing his own mind in search for her room number.

"Ah yes, number 1-D, on the third floor." he said with a smirk as he walked to the third floor, and found her door. He slowly came closer, and placed his ear on the door. He could hear her faintly, she must be awake, probably painting. He smirked more as he then walked to the door beside hers. If he clearly remembered, on the next apartment, lived a drunken middle aged man. He was sure no one would miss him. He knocked on the door, and the buffoon opened it, just as he expected him to.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man yelled up at him, looking at him up and down. "Part of some kid's birthday party ornament?!" he then belched as he laughed at his own joke. Loki looked at him disgusted. "My wardrobe is of no concern of yours. I here in dire need of your apartment." The man looked at him, not liking where this was leading. "Whaat? Get away from my house you fuckin' maniac!" he yelled again, and attempted to close the door on his face. Loki blocked the door with his shaft, and opened it, pushing him back with it. "You foolish midgardian…I'm Loki, and you are in no way or shape capable to stop me from my plans…You'll give me your house and all your money…Now." he commanded and his shaft started glowing, and the man seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"I…Will give my house and money to you…" he said. Loki smirked. The man handed him all the money he had - which wasn't much - and awaited for another order. "Yes…Now leave and never come back…" he commanded again and watched the man leave in a slow pace, and out of the complex. He then looked around the room, and arched the corner of his upper lip up in disgust. "What a filthy place…I need something more adequate." and with a swift movement with his shaft, the room started to chance: the walls were now colored white, all of the drapes were colored dark green. The furniture was changed into a victorian like furniture also colored dark green and black. It would do for now, it was not the same as home, but it was close enough. He looked at himself on a mirror next to him. He decided to change his garments as well.

With another swift movement, his clothes changed into casual ones. He had a v-neck dark green shirt, with black skinny jeans, and some black shoes to go along as well. He looked at himself, quite proud at his handy work. He passed a hand over his slicked short black hair and smirked. Yes, this would do just nicely. Now all he had to do was wait. Tomorrow would promise to be a very interesting day.

* * *

June yawned just as she finished a part of her new painting. She looked at the wall. The clock marked 5:30 in the morning. She better get some shut eye. She was lucky tomorrow was her day off, and she could sleep all she wanted. Hopefully this mysterious man would not appear to her again. She yawned again and she placed her tools down and walked into the bathroom, to clean her hands. Once that was done, she walked inside her bedroom and jumped on her bed. Snuggling up to the sheets, she closed her eyes, and sighed in relaxation. Hopefully she had some good dreams.

* * *

**Well, this is part 1 for a start. ^^ Sorry if it was so short. Hope you all like it tho! All comments are appreciated! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2- Hello my name is

**I'm so happy you all loved this fic! I hope you continue to read it! Loki for the win! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and character!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Hello my name is…**

The sunshine shun brightly through the window. The birds sang happily, and the alarm clock rang the morning tune from the radiostation.

"SHUT UP!" June yelled, punching the alarm clock silent. Groaning, she hid herself under her covers, in a attempt to protect herself from the light. A knock could be heard on her front door, which made her ever more annoyed she couldn't get some more sleep. "Aaargh! Who the fuck is it?!" she yelled, pulling the covers violently away from her and getting out. Putting on her robe, and her fluffy slippers, she headed towards the door, with the intention to murder who ever was disturbing her so early in the morning.

"Look, who ever you are, you can shove of-" she stopped herself, taking a good look at the man in front of her. She could sworn she had seen him somewhere before. "Hello there, my name is…Darius, I'm your new neighbor…It's a pleasure to meet you miss." the young man said, making a small curtesy bow with his head. June blushed at the politeliness of the man.

"H-Hum…Likeways…My name's June…" she said, blushing. "When did Mr. Jonhson leave? I was sure he was still here yesterday…" Darius looked at her with a small smile. "Just left during the night Miss June…I'm his…nephew. And since I didn't have any place to stay, he offered me his home for he was leaving town. " he quickly added. June blinked but nodded. "I never knew Mr. Jonhson had any family members…But then again, we rarely spoke. It's nice to meet you Darius, it's always great to see a young face around here."

"The pleasure is indeed mine, Miss June, for I am blessed with having such beautiful neighbor." he said, picking up her hand gently kissing it's knuckles. June blushed harder and looked away. "S-So huh…W-Where did you came from?" she asked, taking her hand away from him. "I'm from…Ohio." he simply said. June nodded. "O-Oh…would you like to come inside? It's better than to just stand out there, I don't like the old people noising around…" June said, stepping aside. "Of course, I do not wish to cause you any unpleasantries." and he stepped inside.

Loki toke a good look inside her home. It was neatly decorated, but not as extravagant as Asgard was. He could clearly see it's influence on the decoration tho, knowing very well that she loved it. He also toke note of the many paintings she had scattered on the walls, and could not help but look in amazement, of each detail and time she actually put on them. "What splendid paintings you have, you certainly have exquisite tastes…" he said to her. June blushed, smiling. "Thank you, I painted them myself." she said. Darius looked at her with wide eyes. "An artist, I see. I am truly lucky indeed." he said, smiling. June smiled more, and walked inside the kitchen, to get something to drink.

Darius followed her inside, watching her as she opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of chocolate milk. "Hum…would you like something to drink as well?" she asked shyly. "I would not mind…" he simply said, sitting down on a chair. June nodded. "What would you like? Milk, coffee?" Loki pondered on what coffee would be. "A coffee please. "A coffee it is." she said, walking to her coffee machine. Loki looked at her from behind. He was so close. But he did not want to seem desperate, or ruin his plan over some small impulse. With a coffee mug, she placed it on the table next to him. "I make mine a bit sweet, I hope you don't mind." she said, sitting next to him with her glass of chocolate milk.

Picking the glass up, he drank a bit slowly. His eyes widen. It was delicious. He never had anything like this in Asgard, and he hoped he would drink it more of this sweet beverage once he finally had her. "It's delicious. Simply made by the gods themselves." he said, and June laughed. "It's not that amazing, it's just a mocha." Loki looked at her, flashing a dashing smile. "Well, I speak the truth." June blushed more, drinking from her mug. "You're so polite…Did you go to some boarding school?" Loki looked up at her. "Boarding school? Oh no, I was taught by my mother." that was at least partially true, that he could not deny.

"I see…Your mother is truly a saint for educating you so well." June complemented. Loki nodded. He was sure she would love to meet his mother to confirm that. "Thank you." Finishing her chocolate milk, she looked back up at him. "So what are you doing here in out fine city of Arkansaw?" Loki smiled "I just finished college. My major is in History, and hopefully I can find a good job here." June nodded. "Well, we have a wonderful museum…They would always love an extra help." Loki nodded.

"Well, I better get to work then, I have a lot of paintings to finish." June said, getting up. "Oh, may I see them?" June blinked. "Well…I don't usually let anyone see my work before it's done, but…I guess there's no harm by letting you." she said smiling and walking back to the living room. Loki followed and watched her pull out one of the paintings she was doing. "What is it?" Loki asked, despite knowing very well what was on the painting. "Oh, it's like a hobby of mine. I'm a nut for History, so I tend to fixate myself on the myths. I love to draw landscapes and my own version of the gods. This is my interpretation of Odin, or All-Father." Loki examined the painting.

It was almost like his father, but with a few minor details. He was sure that once she'd accept him and her fate, she would love paint a portrait of All-father. "It is impressive. Do you use many references to get an idea of how they look?" June nodded. "Yep, I look them up but most of the stuff is very exaggerated. But I try to give my own touch over the characterization." Loki nodded. He looked down and spotted the painting of a figure with no face. "What is that?" June looked behind her and saw what he was seeing. "Oh, huh, I dunno if I'll finish that. I can't seem to figure out the face and make it right." Loki knew that was his fault. "Maybe I can help in any way?" he asked her.

"O-Oh no, you don't need to. But…now that you've mentioned it, you kinda look like the man in the painting. Maybe…" Loki started to sweat, had she figured who he was? He wasn't counting on it so soon. "Maybe it was fate who made it for us to meet! I've been having some weird dreams, and a man always appeared in them. Maybe they were premonitions!" June said, smiling brightly. Loki began to relax in the inside. "Darius, I have a proposition for you…Would you perhaps be interested in being my model? I really need to train anatomy, and I wouldn't mind the company…" June said, blushing a bit.

Loki could not believe his luck. "I most certainly could not refuse to lend my help to someone who as been so kind to me so far…Yes Miss June, I accept. I shall appear tomorrow at what hours?" he asked her, with his politeness. June blushed more. "Would 17 o'clock be alright to you?" Loki nodded. "Than at 17 o'clock it is. Well, I must be off Miss June, I still need to unpack. I bid thee farewell, Miss June." he picked her hand again and kissed her knuckles once more. June's heart toke a leap, beating hard, and her face getting redder and redder. "Y-Yes…B-Bye Darius…" she said, opening the door to let him leave. Darius smiled, bowing a bit and walking out.

Loki smirked. This went out better than he had expected. Now he could get to be more closer to her, and he didn't need to work on how to. Loki returned to his home, and looked around. 'I should return. They must be wondering where I have been.' And with that said, he called for Heimdall and was taken back to Asgard. June closed the door, blushing like hell. "Did…Did I just ask someone in a date?" she asked herself. Shaking her head, she walked to her unfinished painting and began working right away.

* * *

Loki walked the large hallway, entering the grand hall, where the many warriors were eating and drinking. He walked up the center table, where his parents and his brother were seated. "Hello Mother, father…Thor…" he nodded a bit and sat next to his mother. Frigga, Loki's and Thor's mother, smiled at him. "Where were you my dear?" she asked and Loki smiled. "I was just in the library, reading some books. I'm sorry if I made you worry." Queen Frigga smiled and nodded. "It's alright my son, I'm just happy to see you here." Loki smiled a bit. He wondered if she would like June, would she approve of them?

Thor smiled, getting up and sitting next to Loki. "Brother! Where art you been brother of mine? You've missed the entertainers!" Loki rolled his eyes. "I know Thor, I know…I've just been really busy…" he didn't want to talk to him, he didn't want to answer any questions he might have for him. Thor makes of habit of asking things that make Loki uncomfortable, for example, if he already had a woman in sights, or if he would like to spend time with him and his pathetic group he considered as "friends". Thor fake pouted, still grabbing onto his drink. "Come now brother, dine with us! Maybe Sif can present to you to a lucky woman!" Loki frowned. '_If you only knew that I already have one…and she's more beautiful than any women you'll ever present to me…_' he thought. "Sorry, but I'll be dinning here and I'll leave immediately to my room." Loki quickly said, eating politely.

"Suit yourself, brother." Thor simply said, knowing how he was, and returned to his own table, where his companions were. Loki sighed in relief quietly. Finally he was gone. Eating his meal, once his stomach was full, he quickly retired himself to his room. He changed into his sleeping garments, jumping into his king-sized bed. He looked at the ceiling. He wondered what was June doing. He couldn't help himself, his heart raced without knowing with who and where she was…It pained him that he was so close to her, and yet so far apart. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. I still had her scent on him. He was amazed that not either Thor or his mother noticed it as well. It smelled like a cherry. He knew she loved it. He smiled and turned into a fetal position, snuggling to the silk sheets. Soon, his wait would be over. Very soon they would be laid down over the bed, snuggling to the sheets.

* * *

June's stomach rumbled as she finished her last painting. Looking at her watch, she noticed it was lunch time. "Well, I better start lunch." she said, entering the kitchen. She decided she would do some salmon with some salad, so she began to cook. In less than a few minutes, she was done and walked to the living room, placing the plate down on the table. She turned on the tv, the news popping up. She watched it attentively, eating her food. Once she had finished, she placed the plate on the kitchen and walked back to the living room. She looked at her painting, satisfied by the result. "Hum…What should I do now?" she asked herself. Maybe she could go visit Darius? No no, that would sound a bit desperate. She quickly thought of something else. Maybe she could go to the library to check out some books? Yes, that would do just nicely. And she needed to meet up with her friend about a offer she was very much interested in.

She walked to her room, and quickly changed from her pajamas to a casual look. She wore a blue/greyish tank top, some dark blue jeans and somas sneakers, and put all her favorite accessories on. She grabbed her bag, and her house keys, and walked out of the apartment, and out of the building. She could not wait to see if there was any new books for her to read.

* * *

Loki opened his eyes slowly, a new day starting in Asgard. Stretching a bit, he got up from his bed, and changed into his regular attire. He would have breakfast, but he couldn't help himself. He walked to the tower, and making sure no one had spotted him in there, he looked into Odin's all seeing eye, to see how June was. She was walking down a road, and from he deduced, she was heading to the library. She must be getting some new books. Smiling, Loki quickly walked out, and headed towards the grand hall, to have his morning feedings. His father told him he need to see him and his brother after for a important matter to discuss and Loki nodded.

Finishing his breakfast, he walked to the rainbow bitfrost bridge and looked at Heimdall. "I already know sire." Loki nodded and entered the portal. He looked around and saw that he was at the apartment. Quickly changing into his midgardian disguise, he walked out, intending on finding June. He walked down the street, remembering each of her steps from when he watched her go countless times. When he reached the library, he smirked. He would plan to bump into her, making as if it was a coincidence that he would run into her there.

Entering the library, he tried to focus into finding her bright red hair, which was not that difficult to find. He watched as she was in the History section and he hurried himself to the other side of the bookshelf. He looked into the books, trying to find one that he could pretend to be reading, and found one about Vikings. He quickly pulled it out and waited until he heard he footsteps. Just at the right moment, he and June bumped into each other, books falling down to the floor. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't se-…Darius?" she asked in disbelief. "Oh it's you June, what a coincidence finding you here…" Loki said with a smile. "Y-Yeah, indeed…What are you doing here?" she slapped her own forehead. "Sorry, what a stupid question, or course you being here could only mean to read books, sorry…" she said, one hand behind her head. Loki chuckled. "It's okay." and with that, he leaned down and picked up his and her books.

"Thanks…" June said, smiling. June then noticed the book Loki had in his hands. "You like Nordic history too?" she asked with wide eyes. Loki smirked to himself. "Oh yes, I find their stories and mythology simply fascinating." June smiled. "Wow, we have so much in common!" she really could not believe how lucky she has been to find this mysterious man. "Indeed we do…" Loki smirked, his plan was going smoothly so far. "Well hum, I better go, I need to check these out and go meet a friend." She said smiling. Loki nodded and smiled. "Do you wish me to accompany you?" June's face redden, and laughed nervously. "T-There's no need! B-But thanks anyway…" she excused herself and she ran to the front to check her books out.

Loki watched her walk out. '_I wonder what she's going to do…_' he asked himself, and then smirked, putting the book again on it's place and walked out, making sure he was not in her line of sight, and followed her. June walked down the street and reached a small cafe. Loki decided to enter, before picking up a newspaper that was on the ground. He sat down on a table, far from where June was siting down with her so called friend, but close enough to hear them. He placed the newspaper over his face, so none of them could see him there.

"Hey June! So, did you thought about my little offer?" the woman sitting ahead of her asked. "Yes Ellen, I did." The woman, Ellen yelled excitedly. "So, what is it then? Is it a yes or no? I would love to have your paintings on my expo! Plus, think about all the people and how much recognition you can get, and not to mention the money you'll receive!" Ellen said, smiling. June smiled and nodded. "Fine, when's the exposition and how much time do I have to everything settled and ready?" Ellen reached into her purse and pulled out a flier. "Here, here's the day and time of it, and on the back, it's the number you need to call to resister yourself in the expo. Anything else, just call me and I'll explain anything." June smiled and toke the flier. "Thanks again Ellen." Ellen smiled and patted her on the hand. "It's no problem, it's what friends are for!" June laughed a bit.

"Hey Ellen…I…Well…I've met this guy…" June started and Ellen gasped. "You?! A guy?! When?! Tell me everything!" June blinked, surprised by her outburst. "He's my new neighbor…But gosh…You should see him. He's very polite and very intellectual…And not to mention how handsome he is…" June said, blushing a bit. Loki smirked to himself. 'How right you are my sweet June…' he thought. Ellen smirked. "My my, is my little June falling in love?" June blushed more. "Ellen! I just met him!" Ellen laughed. "So what? You gotta catch him before some other gal does!" June sighed. "I asked him if he could be my model…" Ellen interrupted her. "Model?! So you'll get to see him naked?!" June's face went completely red. "NO!" she then looked around, some of the customers looking at her with a weird expression. June laughed nervously. "I-I mean, no, I mean, maybe! Oh, I don't know…If it may need to…"

Loki's mind went aloof and thoughts of him posing for her, naked as a baby that just came into the world. He blinked out of his daze and kept listening to the two women. There would be a time and place for those things much later. "I see…Well, it's better than nothing. I just hope you know what you are doing…" she said, motioning the waiter to come and bring them some coffee. June sighed, running a hand gently through her short hair. Loki continued to listen to their conversation as they talked about meaningful things, until June had to leave. "Well Ellen, it was fun talking to you, but I need to go okay?" June said her goodbyes and thanked her for the coffee and left the cafe.

Loki laid down the newspaper and smirked, getting up casually and walking out. He followed her again, and stopped by a corner, watching her go into what the midgardians called "supermarket". She walked out a couple of minutes later, with two bags. She puffed, walking down the street back to her apartment. She stopped by a door, when she noticed a homeless man. She had the sensation she knew him. She approached the man, watching as he slept on the floor by the door. "Hum…sir…?" she was about to touch him when a hand grabbed hers. June jumped in fright as she looked up, and was face to face with Loki. "Oh gosh, it's you Darius…" she sighed in relief. Loki smiled. "Do you need help carrying those?" June looked down at the bags and smiled. "Oh it's no trouble really!" She tried to leave but Loki toke the bags from her. "It's no trouble at all…" he said, smiling. June blushed and walked ahead of him.

Loki looked behind him at the man. He frowned as he magically made his shaft appear and pointed at the man. "Leave this neighborhood, and never come back." the man then got up and left. Loki growled to himself. '_Idiot midgardian…Not even with mind control he could do his job right…_' making his shaft disappear again, he followed June inside the back the building. "Thanks for helping me Darius…" June said, smiling, closing the door behind him. Placing the bags on the counter in the kitchen, Loki came back to the living room. "It was nothing Miss June. It's always a pleasure helping you." he made a small bow and June blushed. "W-Well…I think I should repay you somehow, at least let me pay you." Loki shook his head. "Oh no, I cannot accept. But perhaps I can take up your offer of being your model as offer of payment?" June blinked. "O-Oh sure sure, I just need to get ready! Make yourself comfortable!" and she ran inside her room to gather her stuff.

Loki smiled and sat down on her couch, crossing a leg over his knee, waiting. Not too long came in June, her arms full with art supplies. Placing them on a small table she had next to her drawing board. "So Miss June, who is it you need me to model for?" June stared at the blank canvas as she thought about what she was going to do. Then she looked at him and smiled. God how he loved her smile. "I going to draw the character Loki, he's the God of Mischief. I've been dying to draw him, but I've never tried it before. His facial structure and body poise is quite a puzzling one. And you seem to show those characteristics quite well. I'm glad you moved here Darius, I could have never do it if it weren't for you." Loki smiled and nodded.

In his mind, he could see it all. In a few days, if possible, she would be completely smitten by him. She would not believe her eyes when he showed her he was indeed Loki, and he'd take her to Asgard, to show her it's true beauty, and let her capture it in a single canvas. Oh he could indeed see, he would show her off for everyone to see, she was too different to be a midgardian, and much too precious to be a asgardian. He would show them all, he could love and be loved.

"Alright, what do you need to do whilst I model?" he asked, getting up. June looked at him, and then ran back to her bedroom. Loki blinked as he saw her return with a large black coat, and an umbrella. "Here, hold this and wear this, they'll help me out a bit trying to figure out the clothes. Now try to do a powerful look, of high and mighty." Loki nodded and posed for her. "Yes exactly like that! Now do not move!" and with that she began immediately to work. Two hours passed and the painting was still in progress. June stopped and cleaned her hands, and looked at Loki with a satisfying smile. "Well, the painting is going well. You can stop now for today, tomorrow we'll continue." Loki sighed as he moved, his whole aching from the position. June laughed as she watching him. "Sorry, next time I'll tell you that you can ask to stop if you get too stiff." Loki nodded and smiled dashingly. "I'll remember that the next time."

June blushed and looked away, her eyes stopping on the wall clock. "Oh, is it dinner time?" she said as the clock read 19:20 pm. Loki toke out the coat and left the umbrella next to it. He was about to say his good-byes and return quickly to Asgard again, when June stopped him. "Hum Darius…Would you…perhaps be interested in having dinner with me? Consider it a thanks for being my model." Loki could not take his eyes off of hers. They felt like a black hole sucking him in. How could he refuse such an offer? '_I'm sorry mother, father. But I cannot pass this up. I'll be late but it will be worth it._' was all he thought as he accepted, June's smile getting bigger as she ran inside the kitchen, Loki not too far behind.

* * *

June and Loki laughed as they shared stories about their past - Loki making sure not to reveal anything that could incriminate him-, the plates under them now empty from the food they had made together. Loki had cooked for the first time, and impressively he did not burn anything. Of course having a teacher like June was easy for him. "You actually did that? What did your brother do when he found out?" June asked him. Loki smiled. "Well, let's say he was embarrassed to say the least, but he did get her. He later begged me not to tell mother and father anything. " he was telling one of Thor's romantic conquest stories he had a small participation in, and watched as June laughed as told her how he got involved in it. "Oh wow, your family must be very interesting to meet." Loki smiled. "Thank you for the compliment. If Mother was to hear that, she would probably hug you until you could not longer breathe. June laughed again.

"What about you Miss June? Where's your family?" Loki have never knew anything about her parentage, and he wanted to know everything about her that there is to know. June's expression changed, placing the glass she was holding on her hand down. "I…I don't really talk to them anymore." Loki blinked in question. "And why not, if I may ask." June looked at him. He seemed upset that he had caused her uncomfortable. "Well…you've talked about your family, it's fair enough I told about mine." Loki nodded and placed his hands on his chin, indicating he was listening attentively.

"Since very young I've always loved to paint, but my parents did not approve on me taking a career in arts. They forced me to study Law, to either become a lawyer or maybe a surgeon…But I just couldn't. I did not enjoy any of those things, and I was only happy when I expressed myself on a painting. Ultimately, I changed my course, and that's when my parents freaked out. And I just couldn't take it anymore. I told them how miserable I was, and they told me that a career like that would not take me anywhere. So I left. I gathered all the savings I could, I grabbed all my stuff, and left, and I never bothered to say a proper good-bye to them. I looked at them, and they did not even shed a tear, not even feel remorse that I was leaving. I stayed with a friend until I could find a job to help me out with the money until I was sure I could buy this apartment. I've been living out of the art expositions my friend makes, and the small part-time jobs I do occasionally. But I hope that one day I'll have courage enough to show them that I have been better than never, that I'll be famous and did not regret what I choose."

June looked up at Loki and his expression was different. He seemed awestruck, and he did not even blink. "W-What?" June ask, blushing a bit. "You are simply amazing Miss June." Loki suddenly bluttered out. "Do not feel bad about your parents. You made the right choice following what your heart desires most. You a true vision of courage, for proving your parents wrong. Just as I said Miss June, I am indeed lucky to have met such a headstrong woman." June's blush grew as the corners of her mouth began to rise timidly. Loki smiled and grabbed her hand gently, holding it on his own large one, caressing her knuckles. "I'd do anything just to see you smile Miss June. Never forget about it." June nodded and watched as he got up. "But sadly, I must take my leave. I am late for a very important matter, but I'll come back tomorrow, at what hours?" June got up as well. "O-Oh hum, at the same time would be fine I guess…Thanks for listening Darius." she said as she opened the door for him.

"No, thank you for sharing a piece of your heart with me. As I did with you." he smiled as he walked out, and entered his own apartment. June closed the door, her heart beating rapidly. '_Oh wow…_' she thought and she return to the kitchen to clean the dishes. Loki changed into his Asgardian attire, and sighed in content. He felt so good after he shared that moment with her. Not only did he got to know more about her, but she got to know more about him, secretly of course. But most of what he had said was true. About his brother, his father and mother. And for a plus, he had made her like him more. On which he was counting he would.

His thoughts turned dark. Soon, very soon, she'd be all his. He'd whisk her away from all the pain she felt and she'd live like a queen, just as she deserved. And he would soon could have what he always wanted. Attention, devotion and love. Things he knew that alone he could never achieve with his family. For he was too different from them. He looked up and said the name Heimdall and was quickly transported back to Asgard, his home, and soon to be June's.

Not even bothering to say anything to Heimdall, he simply walked back to the palace, and went to encounter with his family, knowing full well they would ask question about his absence. But he was not called God of Mischief for nothing. "My son, where art tho been?" his father asked, looking at him with his one good eye. "Sorry for keeping you waiting father. I did not notice time pass during my studies." he said as he placed himself next to Thor. Frigga looked at her youngest and smiled. "I've gathered you two here to discuss a very important matter. As you know, I will not be here for a long time, but I've made my decision of which of you shall be crowned after I pass."

Thor and Loki looked at each other, smiling. Loki's heart jolted in anticipation. He was sure he was qualified, he was the smartest one out of them two, and he was more expert in combat and was highly exceptional with his magic. "Me and your mother agree that it should be Thor to be the king." Loki's expression changed, his heart sinking in his chest. "Of course father." Thor said, bowing. Frigga and Odin looked at Loki. Loki just stared for awhile, but bowed as well. "Yes…of course." he simply said as Odin dismissed them. Loki and Thor walked out, and Thor smiled. "Me, the king? How about that?I was sure father would have chosen you Loki." Loki did not say anything, he was too angry to do so. He simply nodded and walked away, Thor going his own path.

Loki was seething with anger. How could All-father do this to him? He knew he was more qualified, so why did he choose Thor? He had done everything to please him, so why? Why did he do this to him? Crush his hopes with a single phrase. Loki growled as he smashed his fist onto a column, trembling with rage. No matter, he'd still have the next best thing. June. Yes, he slowly calmed down as he composed himself. His sweet sweet June. Once he had her, nothing would ever bother him again. Thor could have it all, just as long as he'd stay away from June and his happiness. He walked to the library to read a few more books on sorcery, to calm himself more. Tomorrow he'd meet with June again. Just thinking of her made his mood light up. That's what he liked the most.

* * *

**YES! I've finished yet another chapter! So what do you all think about? You all got to know a bit more June, and watch Loki's tender side. For now ;P Stay tuned for the next chapter! R&R please! All comments are appreciated!**


End file.
